


dirty laundry

by littlemissmeggie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hook Up, M/M, One Night Stand, Rimming, Slow Hands-Inspired, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: “What’s your name, kitten?” Harry asked, voice low and raspy, hand dropping to Niall’s knee and tracing light circles with his fingertips.Niall inhaled sharply. “Niall,” he said, a little breathless. “I’m Niall.”“It’s lovely to meet you, Niall,” said Harry, leaning a bit closer to Niall and sliding his fingers a bit higher up Niall’s thigh. “I hope I’m not interrupting,” he told Niall, “but I was hoping you’d dance with me.”“Not- not interrupting,” said Niall. “I’m not much of a dancer but—”“Neither am I but I’m sure we’ll be just fine,” purred Harry. “Now come on.” He dragged his fingers back down Niall’s thigh, so slow, and lifted it to take one of Niall’s hands in his own.or...SomeSlow Hands-inspired smut.





	dirty laundry

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on tumblr and was, I think, the first bit of _Slow Hands_ smut posted on the internet. It was written in one go while listening to _Slow Hands_ on repeat on May 4th.

“Niall,” said Eoghan, gesturing at something behind the blonde with a tilt of his head.

Niall raised his eyebrows, silently questioning his friend.

“Just… turn around,” said Eoghan, voice as low as the noisy club would allow. “He’s well fit.”

Niall picked up his pint and turned on his stool.

Eoghan hadn’t been exaggerating; the boy who stood beside him was gorgeous—tall and lean and well-muscled with a perfect swimmer’s body, wearing impossibly tight black skinny jeans and an obnoxiously-patterned button-down shirt with only the bottom two or three buttons done up to reveal two swallows tattooed on his collarbones, with a mess of long, wavy brown hair that framed his jade green eyes and sharp cheekbones and angular jawline and _fuck_.

The brunette smiled at Niall, dimples appearing on his cheeks. “Mind if I sit?” he asked, voice deep and slow and sticky like treacle.

“Not at all,” said Niall, attempting to hide the fact that he was checking this lad out from his slightly greasy hair to his black boot-clad feet.

“I’m Harry,” said the boy as he settled onto the stool next to Niall. “And you’re beautiful.”

“Oh.” Niall’s eyebrows rose, a bit surprised at the boy’s straightforwardness. “Uh, thanks.”

“What’s your name, kitten?” Harry asked, voice low and raspy, hand dropping to Niall’s knee and tracing light circles with his fingertips.

Niall inhaled sharply. “Niall,” he said, a little breathless. “I’m Niall.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Niall,” said Harry, leaning a bit closer to Niall and sliding his fingers a bit higher up Niall’s thigh. “I hope I’m not interrupting,” he told Niall, “but I was hoping you’d dance with me.”

“Not- not interrupting,” said Niall. “I’m not much of a dancer but—”

“Neither am I but I’m sure we’ll be just fine,” purred Harry. “Now come on.” He dragged his fingers back down Niall’s thigh, so _slow_ , and lifted it to take one of Niall’s hands in his own.

Harry stood and gave Niall’s hand a little tug, encouraging the blonde to stand and follow him to the dance floor.

“All right, Niall,” said Harry. He pulled Niall’s hand, still gripped in his own, up and placed it on his shoulder before repeating the movement with his other hand. Niall slid his hands up farther, wrapping them around Harry’s neck, and felt Harry’s hands on his hips. The taller lad started to sway to the beat of the music, pulling Niall tight against his body, hips bumping together.

And oh _fuck_ , thought Niall, this was making him feel some type of way. As if reading his mind, Harry leant forward and pressed his lips to Niall’s throat, teeth grazing his flesh, and Niall wondered if he was leaving marks. Harry’s mouth made its way up from Niall’s throat to the sensitive skin behind his ear, licking and leaving wet kisses before he took Niall’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbled, breath hot in Niall’s ear.

Niall’s eyelashes fluttered and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, Harry’s hips still grinding on his. He hoped Harry hadn’t heard his little whimpers but he suspected he had when the brunette whispered, low and _so sexy_ , “We should take this back to my place.”

Niall whimpered again, overwhelmed by Harry’s large hands, grazing his lower back and waist and brushing up his sides and along his arm where it was still draped around Harry’s neck. He twined the fingers of his hand with Niall’s and rasped, “I want you bad, baby. Been thinking about it since I saw you sitting all pretty at the bar.”

“Yeah,” said Niall, nodding and breath catching in his throat. “Yeah. _Please_.”

Harry stepped back from Niall, fingers still intertwined with the fingers of Niall’s left hand, and led him away from the dance floor.

“Do you need to tell your friend you’re leaving?” asked Harry.

“Yeah,” said Niall and then shook his head. “No. No, it’s fine. Just”—Niall felt hot, sweat dripping down his back, and he needed _air_ —“let’s leave. Take me home.”

“Mmm,” hummed Harry in agreement. Niall’s hand still in his, he led the blonde to the door and out onto the pavement. He hailed the first taxi he saw, dragging Niall into the backseat.

As soon as the door was closed, Harry slid across the seat toward Niall and pressed his body to the blonde. He placed a hand on Niall’s knee and whispered, “You’re so pretty, kitten. Wanna take my time with you.” Niall exhaled shakily, choking on whatever he was about to say when Harry began to drag his fingers up his thigh, slow and soft, fingertips smoothing patterns on his denim-covered leg. “I’ll be so gentle and slow, baby.”

Harry’s lips made their way back to Niall’s neck, pressing lazy open-mouthed kisses to the nape of his neck, and his fingers continued their dance up Niall’s leg, dangerously close to the inner seam of his jeans.

The taxi stopped and Harry broke away from Niall, reaching to the front of the cab to hand the driver a twenty pound note and then taking Niall’s hand in his again. He pulled the smaller boy from the car and led him through the small lobby of an apartment building and onto the lift.

They got out at the fifth floor and, at Unit 5E—Niall really hoped it was Harry’s flat—Harry pressed the blonde against the door and leant forward, dipping his head down and placing a hungry kiss to Niall’s lips. His hands moved to Niall’s hips, pushing them back, and he slipped a knee between Niall’s thighs, grinding up against the blonde’s growing erection.

“ _Fuck_ , kitten,” said Harry against Niall’s lips, fingers trailing along the now-familiar path up and down Niall’s sides, “you’re making me so hard.”

“ _Harry_ ,” whimpered Niall and Harry pulled back and looked down at Niall, cheeks flushed pink and blonde hair ruffled and mussed.

“You look like a pretty little angel, baby,” he cooed, leaning back down to press a gentle kiss to Niall’s mouth before moving to unlock the door to his flat.

As soon as they entered Harry’s flat, the brunette lifted the smaller boy in his arms and Niall wrapped his legs around Harry instinctively, turned on by the realisation that Harry could easily manhandle him if he so desired.

Carefully, Harry walked them into what Niall assumed was Harry’s bedroom, though he couldn’t tell because his eyes were closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth as Harry’s teeth scraped along the tender flesh of his throat.

And then he was laid out on the bed, as gentle and slow as Harry had promised in the cab. Niall felt the bed dip under Harry’s weight and then the boy’s warmth settled on top of him, chest to chest.

Harry kissed him again, this time slow and soft and sweet, and Niall’s eyes opened in surprise because this boy was kissing him like a _lover_ , not a one-night stand. Harry groaned and lifted one hand from where it was planted on the mattress next to Niall’s head, bringing it down to rest lightly on Niall’s hip. His fingers kneaded the skin slowly, bunching up Niall’s tee shirt inch by inch until his tummy was revealed, bare to Harry’s touch.

Niall closed his eyes again, focusing on how plush and smooth Harry’s lips felt against his, but opened them quickly when Harry pulled away. He watched as Harry moved down the bed and began to pepper Niall’s stomach with little kisses, smoothing his hands up and down Niall’s tummy and sides and slowly, ever so slowly, lifting Niall’s shirt up and finally over his head.

“What a beautiful kitten,” whispered Harry, sitting up on his knees to look down at Niall. “Bet you taste so sweet, don’t you, love?”

Niall blushed, feeling hot and sweaty against Harry’s sheets.

“Can I taste you, love?” asked Harry, lowering himself down again to kiss along the waistband of Niall’s jeans. “Lick you open, get you ready for me?”

“ _Please_ ,” said Niall, trying not to beg but knowing he sounded a bit desperate. “Please, Harry.”

Harry teased Niall for a few more minutes, kissing his stomach and rubbing his hands up and down Niall’s thighs, from his knees to his hips, thumbs dragging along the inseam of his jeans and rubbing against the crotch with every upward stroke.

“Gonna take off your jeans, kitten,” Harry said, voice sticky with _want_ , and Niall nodded. His hands reached to the fly of Niall’s trousers, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, and then tugged them down the blonde’s skinny legs.

“Oh, kitten,” groaned Harry, palming himself through his tight jeans, “look at you. You’ve got your pants all wet and stained.” Niall’s blush spread under Harry’s gaze, realising his pants were wet with precum.

“I—” started Niall, though he wasn’t really sure what he was going to say.

“Roll over, love,” said Harry, tapping Niall’s hip, and the blonde did as instructed. Lying on his stomach, he felt the bed shift as Harry stood—undressing, Niall assumed—and then felt Harry’s soft lips against his bum, pressing small kisses to the pale flesh. “Such a pretty little arse, baby,” Harry told him, biting lightly at the skin, and then Niall felt Harry’s large hands come up to grip his arsecheeks and pull them apart.

Niall moaned loudly when he felt Harry’s tongue licking over his tight hole, short little licks that sent tiny shocks through Niall’s whole body, electrifying him to the tips of his toes and fingers.

“Mmm. Taste so sweet, kitten,” groaned Harry. He licked more, tonguing over Niall’s hole before moving down to lick at Niall’s balls, slicking the boy with spit and saliva. He pulled back and spit on Niall’s arse, using his fingers to spread the wetness around Niall’s hole.

Mouth back on Niall’s bum, Harry worked a finger into Niall, earning a sweet little mewl from the boy sprawled on his bed.

“Do you like that, baby?” asked Harry, wiggling his finger in deeper and licking around Niall’s rim.

“ _God_ , yes,” whined Niall. “More, please.”

“More?” asked Harry. “I don’t think you can take more, love. You’re so _tight_.”

“No, Harry. _Please_.”

“All right, kitten,” said Harry, “I’ll give you a little more.” He spit again, slick dripping down Niall’s arse, and pressed a second finger into Niall. He leant forward and pointed his tongue, working it in between his spread fingers, scissoring them wide to stretch the boy’s entrance.

With two fingers and a tongue in his arse, Niall gripped the sheets and began to thrust back against Harry’s face, fucking himself on the brunette’s long fingers and skilled tongue. “More, more, _more_ ,” he begged. “Please.”

“Little kitten wants _more_ ,” said Harry, sounding awed. “Are you sure?”

“ _Y-yes_ ,” stuttered Niall. “More.”

Without a word, Harry worked a third finger in, pressing all three and twisting his wrist side to side, corkscrewing his fingers to stretch the boy more. He began to fuck his fingers in and out, a slow pace that drove Niall mad with _want_.

“Another. _More_ \- fuck,” whimpered Niall, choked.

“Oh, you look like such a little angel,” said Harry, voice low and raspy, “but I think you’re actually a little cockslut, aren’t you, kitty?”

“Just- please, _fuck_.”

“One more finger,” said Harry, “but then I’m gonna give you what you really want, baby.” He worked the fourth finger in, licking and drooling a bit to add still more slick, and fucked into Niall, going nearly to the third knuckles before pulling out and pressing back in, quick and harsh.

“Bet I could fist you, _fuck_ ,” groaned Harry, watching his fingers disappearing into Niall’s hole. “Bet you could take it all in your greedy little hole.”

Niall moaned, so turned on because that was a fantasy of his, to be stretched so full.

“Think you could take it, kitten?” asked Harry, pressing his thumb to Niall’s rim. “I think you could.”

Niall whimpered and whined, eager to try, until Harry quickly pulled his hand from Niall’s arse, leaving him empty and clenching around nothing.

“No, kitty,” said Harry, caressing Niall’s bum with light touches, palms soft against his flesh. “I said I’d be gentle and slow and that’s _not_.”

No, Niall supposed, a first up his arse _wasn’t_ gentle and slow but _gentle and slow_ sounded remarkably sensual and a bit too _familiar_ for a casual hook-up with a hot guy from the club.

“Turn over, love,” said Harry, soft and sweet. “I want to see your pretty face.”

“O-okay,” stuttered Niall, feeling a little nervous because he really hadn’t expected a _tender_ one-night stand when he’d been approached by this boy who oozed sex.

Harry leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to Niall’s cheeks, his nose, his brows, to the side of his mouth.

“Are you ready, kitten?” Harry asked, lips against his cheekbone and long fingers tickling his hips and thighs.

“Yes,” breathed Niall, “yeah.”

“Good,” said Harry, the smile obvious in his voice. Niall opened his eyes and watched as Harry rolled a condom down his length, thick and veined and mouthwatering, and slicked a few drops of lube along his cock. “Spread your legs, love.”

Niall did, dropping his legs to the mattress as far down as his hips would allow, and Harry moved between them. He pressed the head of his cock to Niall’s open hole, entering Niall inch by inch, giving him the first half of his length before pulling out and repeating the movement. Slow and gentle, in halfway and back out, Harry rocked into Niall.

“So beautiful, Niall,” whispered Harry, lips placing open-mouthed kisses to Niall’s jaw and neck and collarbones and shoulders. “You’re so beautiful. Just the sweetest thing.”

Niall’s breath quickened, lightheaded and _overwhelmed_ by the sensuality and tenderness of it all.

“Can you take more, love?” asked Harry sweetly.

“Yes, Harry,” said Niall, fingers moving up to thread in Harry’s wavy hair. “Please.”

“All right, kitten,” he said, thrusting in deeper, giving Niall all of his length now but maintaining the same slow rhythm. “Oh my God, I could- I could do this all night, baby. You feel- This is incredible.”

“Yeah,” agreed Niall, his breath caught in his throat. “Yeah.” He turned his head and pressed his lips to Harry’s temple, not even a proper kiss but a gentle caress.

“Oh, kitten,” hushed Harry, breath fanning against Niall’s chest and giving the blonde goosebumps. Harry continued his lazy rhythm of long, slow strokes and touched, it seemed to Niall, every inch of his fair skin that he could reach.

“Ha-Harry,  _uh_ , Harry, c-can I tou-ch myself?” panted Niall, breaths short and harsh against Harry’s cheek.

“ _Fuck_ ,” exhaled Harry, loving that Niall was asking for permission to touch himself and deciding to file that information away for future use because he sure as hell hoped there would be a _future_. “I’ve got you, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

Niall’s eyes closed tight when Harry wrapped one of his large hands around Niall’s cock, smearing his precum down his length and stroking him with the same painfully slow pace as his hips. “Oooooh,” he moaned. “So- so good, _yes_.”

“Niall,” groaned Harry. “Niall, want you to cum, baby. I’m so- oh- I’m so close.”

“Faster, _please_ ,” begged Niall.

“Yeah, love,” said Harry, speeding up his movements and pressing wet, sloppy kisses to Niall’s throat and face.

“Harry!” shouted Niall after a few more moments. “Oh!” Harry felt Niall’s sticky release on his hand and chest.

“Oh, kitten! Oh, love. Oh,” moaned Harry, hips stuttering as he came, “ _fu_ _ck_.”

He dropped his head down, nuzzling his face into the hollow of Niall’s throat.

After a few minutes, both lads’ breathing and heart rates returned to normal, Harry lifted himself up and pulled out of Niall, removing the used condom and discarding it.

“I’ll clean you up, kitten,” said Harry, standing from the bed and going to the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a wet flannel, wiping the blonde’s tummy and chest and between his legs, and threw the cloth into a basket. “Now let’s get cozy, yeah.”

“Yeah,” agreed Niall, too exhausted to question Harry. “Okay.” He allowed Harry to pull the duvet over both of their bodies and tug him back against his muscled chest. “Good night, kitten,” he whispered into Niall’s ear.

“Good night, Harry,” mumbled Niall just before he drifted to sleep.

He woke up several hours later, sunlight streaming through the cracks in the curtains, and felt himself wrapped in strong arms. He didn’t really want to wake Harry but he wanted to get up, wanted to find his clothes and his phone and leave. He tried to shimmy his way out of Harry’s arms, hoping to ease himself out without disturbing the sleeping boy.

“Niall?” he heard Harry’s raspy morning voice say from just behind him.

“Mm, yeah, Harry,” said Niall. “Just- I’m just gonna leave. You know. Go back to sleep.”

“Don’t leave,” said Harry and Niall wondered if he was still asleep. Maybe he talked in his sleep.

“Just go back to sleep,” said Niall again, attempting to worm his way out of Harry’s tattooed arms.

“Niall,” came Harry’s deep treacle voice again. “Please don’t leave. Want to- I want to cook you breakfast.”

“What?” asked Niall, surprised because that didn’t seem right. He didn’t have one-night stands often but he’d never had breakfast cooked for him the morning after.

“Thought I’d cook breakfast,” said Harry again. “D’you- d’you like eggs and bacon?”

“You want to cook me breakfast?” asked Niall, confused.

Harry sat up, looking more alert now. “Please?”

“This isn’t- You’re not what I expected,” said Niall truthfully.

Harry looked hurt, like he’d been slapped in the face. “What- what do you mean?”

“Just- I mean, you’re so sexy and, like, I don’t know. I just thought, like…” Niall trailed off, not sure how to say what he was thinking. “Never mind.”

“Did you”—Harry’s eyes widened in sudden understanding—“You thought I was just using you for a fuck.”

He looked so hurt but Niall couldn’t really say anything to deny it because, yeah, that’s exactly what he’d thought.

“I watched you all night last night,” said Harry, voice slow and sticky. “I was so nervous to come talk to you because you’re, like, _so_ beautiful. I didn’t know what to say so I just- I asked you to dance and then it just sort of went from there.”

Niall nodded. “Yeah. And it was great but—”

“ _Please_ , Niall,” said Harry. “I’d like to maybe… get to know you. Please let me cook you breakfast?”

Niall looked at Harry, dumbstruck. “Yeah,” he said on a rough exhale. “Yeah, that’s”—he smiled a bashful smile—“Yeah, I’ll stay for breakfast.”

Harry’s face split into a wide grin, dimples deep, and he leant forward and placed a soft, lingering kiss to Niall’s pink lips.

“Bacon and eggs?” he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to start posting some of my oneshots and drabbles from tumblr to ao3. (please let me know if you'd like to read more of my fics! i've got 60-something oneshots and drabbles over on tumblr!)
> 
> come visit me at [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com) and say hi! i'm quite friendly.
> 
> comments and kudos encourage me to write more and are _so_ appreciated!


End file.
